The Raven
by Twofacedtofu
Summary: Out of all the people in the world , you just so happened to fall in love with the raven haired, black eyed god known as Itachi Uchiha. Although your love for him is strong, and this relationship leaves you in many rough situations you managed to stick with him. How do you manage to survive these heart crushing events? [Read at your own risk]


You don't know how you managed to get him, or why out of all the beautiful people in the world he chose you.

[Name] [last name]. You were an average grade girl , nothing special really. A and B student , you didn't really have many talents, nor did you have many skills. But yet , here you were sitting in the Chrysler of a pale skinned,long haired were never really good at relationships , so you basically took the risk when Itachi asked you out and said yes. Inside the car was silent , and not the good kind, just a few moments ago Itachi was Yelling at you because he claimed to have seen you with another guy. You tried to explain to him that he was your cousin, but being the possessive, jealous, jerk he was, he didn't believe you. Now you two were in his car in awkward silence. You hear him turn over to face you but you refuse to even look at him.  
"[Name] ,look at me." You turn your head in the other direction and look out the window, Reminiscing how it all began.

Sophomore year was just around the corner, when you and your friends decided to shop at the mall for school clothes. Like Always , you avoided going into those judgmental clothing stores but being the jerk friends they were they purposely dragged you into one of the stores. That's where you met him. You knew you've seen him around your school But your social awkwardness got the best of you each time you wanted to approach someone. "I see you're checking Itachi out " you snapped out of your thoughts when one of the workers spoke to you. You took a good look at her. She was pretty you had to admit , red hair , glasses that complemented her skin tone and a nice slender body. No wonder she was hired, she fit the ideal picture of the stores vision of 'perfect'.

Back to reality " Wait...What ?" You realized What you were doing, you sub consciously stared at the Hottie folding the messy shirts . The red head giggled and with a flick of her finger pushed we glasses back up into place "Your friends seemed to have ditched you while you were staring at him , there's no denying it, I saw you, there's no need to hide it." She smiled down at you, her shoes increasing her height slightly made her seem like she was towering over you "Why don't you go talk him, he's not that bad of a guy." She gave him a look and Itachi eyed both of you suspiciously. " My name's Karin, and you are?"  
It took you a while to absorb what was going on, you could feel deep inside she was going to force you to talk to him "[N-Name] ..." She giggled again and grabbed your wrist pulling towards the Handsome man ahead

"Oi! Itachi! [Name] wants a guy's point of view on this shirt " she randomly grabbed A shirt and placed it in his hand, he looked at it dumbfounded by what as going on and looked at you, brows knit in frustration "Well she's going to have to try it on " his voice sent shivers down your spine ,deep husky and full of confidence. He handed it to you and pointed to where the dressing rooms were "Hey I have customers To take care of, be a doll and show [name ] to the dressing rooms !" She leaned over into your ear and whispered a fair "You're welcome" before leaving .  
He didn't seem to happy about that "c'mon let's go" his voice was demanding and seemed slightly irritated.  
The walk from where you had originally started to the dressing rooms seemed to be never ending. You followed behind him and made an abrupt stop " To The left is the women's dressing rooms. "  
You nodded and walked to your left "Your Other left. " Your face suddenly turned red and you shuffled your way into the women's dressing room. "You're such an idiot [ Name] , how could you confuse your left with your right ?!" You Rambled to yourself as you tried on that stupid shirt Karin Randomly Selected. Before stepping out you took a good look at yourself. Mentally judging yourself at how ridiculous you looked but walked out anyways. You avoided eye contact with him. It was silent again but you managed get a satisfying smirk and a nod of approval from him. Your face intensified in the red shade as you looked in the other direction.  
"You look cute." You covered your face in embarrassment and mumbled a faint " Thank you."  
When you looked back up you see a hand reaching out to shake yours "Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."  
With a shaky movement you placed your cold hand in his and shook it lightly "[ Name]…[Name ] [Last Name]".

"[NAME!] , look at me when I'm talking to you!" You quickly snapped out of your thoughts and glanced him by the corner of your eyes. What happened throughout the time you two had been together? He changed completely, he was no longer the sweet , caring guy you met at H&M™ , he turned into a possessive,Jealous, overprotective Boyfriend You didn't like. But no matter how many Times you tried, you came back. You always came back to him. "[Name!] ,I'm Talking to you." You shook your head and looked down at your arms that were folded across your chest. You wanted to cry but you had to be strong . You swallowed the lump that you felt we l inside your throat , and continued to stand your ground. That angered him more "I SAID LOOK AT ME! " He roughly grabbed your face, turning it to where you were looking directly at him. "That hurts you know." You tried pulling away but he grabbed it again , he took your words in consideration and grabbed it a little less rough. "The next time I catch trying to cheat -" you cut him off immediately "I told you Neji. Is. My. Cousin! How many times am I going to have to tell you ? I love you and you're he only one I'm seeing! I'll never cheat on you and you know this...You know this.." Your eyes started to burn when you felt the tears drip down your face . "…" he sighed and let go of your face, turning back to the steering wheel. He placed his key in the hole and turned it on taking you back home. The drive there was silent , it killed you more than usual, you wish you knew what you were bargaining for before you fell in love, but it was too late you'd already fallen in love and he claims to love you too but what kind of person hurts the person they love so much?  
He opened up the glove box and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. You hated his habit so much.  
He wasn't smoking when you two first started dating, and each time he would smoke in front of you ,you asked yourself what could have caused the habit to begin.  
"Could you not smoke in front of me ?" You sniffled in the sentence. But he didn't answer  
When he reached your house you stepped out immediately and walked inside your lonely house without saying goodbye to him . When you walked inside you took a look at your face to see if any marks were left from the rough grabbing. He was notorious for that. Luckily there weren't any. You sat on the couch continued to think about the old Itachi.  
The one you loved, the one you fell for. Where did he go?


End file.
